I Don't Think So
by Berrie Salamander
Summary: Lucy says that he's the most gorgeous guy she's ever laid eyes on, but I don't think so. Entry for the Next Generation Romance Challenge, Lysander/Molly II


So, I wrote this for the Next Generation Romance Challenge, with the pairing of Lysander/Molly II (although it said all that in the summary, so I don't know why I put it here as well :) ) I hope you like it.

I Don't Think So

Lucy says that he's the most gorgeous guy she's ever laid eyes on, but I don't think so. I mean, he's good-looking, but there's no need to go over the top about it. Lily harps on all day about how fit he is, and again, I don't think so. He's on his Quidditch team, but if you made him do the 1500 metres he would collapse of exhaustion, just like most of us here (but we don't do the 1500 metres, it's a Muggle event after all). Even Dominique, who's normally so aloof, has been known to sigh and swoon about Lysander Scamander and his irresistible eyes. They're _eyes_. If you find it hard to say no when you're looking into them, then don't look into them. Simple. All the girls seem to like Lysander, and they completely ignore poor Lorcan.

Lysander is not as gorgeous, fit or irresistible as they make out, but I can't deny that there's something special about him, not after what happened the other day.

" Molly!"

He didn't catch me in one of my better moods; I was revising for my O., for goodness sake. They're only two weeks away.

" Hello Lysander," I said dully. We were in the library, and I was going through some Transfiguration theory notes. Lysander, on the other hand, was sat opposite me, grinning like an idiot. Not doing anything.

" Can I help you?" I said shortly, and he kept on grinning.

" I just came over to greet you, you looked lonely," he said.

" I'm not lonely, I'm revising, as you should be too," I replied.

" I know it all already!"

" Well then could you leave me alone so that I can revise?" I demanded.

" Sorry," he muttered, and his smile slipped off his face almost instantly.

" No, I'm sorry I snapped," I added quietly. " I'm just under a lot of stress, as is everyone. I want to do well."

" Of course you do," he sighed, and I swear I've never seen him look so serious. " You want to do well, and everyone expects you to. You're Molly Weasley, the girl who's never had a boyfriend because she aims to be Minister for Magic by the age of twenty."

At this I went bright red. Is that what everyone thought of me? I wanted to ask him that, but words came out without me thinking about it.

" How did you know my secret ambition?" I asked him, and he laughed. I felt very proud of myself then. Because I'd made him laugh. I've never made a guy laugh before, unless you count my _darling_ cousins laughing at me due to my naivety.

" Honestly Molly, I do try and tell them that you're funny, but they never believe me," he told me when he had finally stopped laughing. By 'they' he meant Ina, Georgie and Ffion; the 'popular' girls. He may also have been referring to my family.

" Maybe you should prove it to them," I suggested.

" Well, that is partly why I'm here," he said, and there was a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he said it. " Molly, do you want to prove them wrong and go out with me?"

This request was so sudden, blunt, and out of the blue that I nearly fell out of my chair.

" Why?" I said slowly. " Because you want to prove people wrong or because you actually fancy me?"

He grinned. " Go out with me and you'll find out."

I stared blankly at my Transfiguration notes, the same notes I had made in the lesson when Lysander had been trying to get my attention from the other side of the classroom.

" Molly… Molly… Molly…"

" Oh, leave her Lysander," Ina had sniffed. " If she messes up her exams, she'll blame you for distracting her."

Was this what he had wanted to talk to me about? I had wondered that at the time, but he told me after our meeting in the library that in that lesson he had just wanted to know if he could borrow my Transfiguration homework.

But really, a boyfriend, so close to O.? And not just any boy. Lysander Scamander. And that was when I realised that there is something about Lysander. I don't think he's particularly gorgeous, but he definitely holds himself well. And I don't think that he's the definition of fit, but I think he's foolishly brave for asking me out. Partly because of the good chance I'd say no, partly because such a move risks ridicule from the likes of Ina Wolden. He's also very sweet, considering he was asking me out to prove some people wrong, but I already knew of his sweet nature from his family being so close to ours. And, truth be told, I'm not a fan of overly romantic, generic and clichéd gestures of affection. An out of the blue, sudden outburst in the library suits me, and Lysander's warm brown eyes, the only feature that separates him from Lorcan physically, were so inviting. I may not have understood what Lucy and Lily said, but Dominique was right when she said his eyes were irresistible.

" All right," I said after a while. " I'll go out with you."

He beamed at me. " Great. Shall we spontaneously kiss to make it official?"

" Oh, not in public," I replied.

" Why not? We're not in Victorian times!"

I laughed at the expression on his face, a mixture of exasperation and disappointment.

" I can't wait to tell Lucy," I added. " But do you really fancy me?"

" Molly," he began with a small sigh. " At risk of sounding very clichéd, which I know you hate, I have to say that you are very beautiful and quite funny when you're not trying to put me in detention. So yes, I do fancy you."

I still can't believe a boy actually likes me in that way, that a boy likes plain Molly Weasley, the least fun of all her family.

After this revelation, I couldn't help but grin.

" Okay, for that you get a small kiss right now," I told him.

He grinned too as he leant across the library table, and our lips met for the first time. It was my first kiss, and it was an odd feeling at first. We drew away, and I gathered my notes and stood up.

" You know, it might be more peaceful if I revised in the common room," I decided. " Do you want to come? Ina, Georgie and Ffion might be there."

He stood up too.

" They'll have to find out some time," he said, and he took my hand that wasn't holding my Transfiguration notes.

" All right, we can hold hands in public," I muttered, and he laughed.

Some people say that Lysander Scamander only dates 'popular' girls, but I really don't think so.


End file.
